endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nocturnalia/Stone Monument Legend?
In the first game, there's an Atoll known as Marige Atoll (Mo'ia Atoll in the American version) that has six randomly scattered stone tablets that seem to tell a story. I'm gonna attempt to peice it together as well as I can. First, the "ancient ones" (whomever they may be) brought flooding to the "white king of the seven tribes". The king fought the flood god with the storm god by his side, proof in hand (a proof is something showing something else to be true). However, that failed, as the flooding continued anyway, compelling the king to give the "white one" a bracelet and order him to follow the prince, and give the "dark one" a gem and order him to follow the princess. The king was defeated, his city was flooded, and so his descendants continued on, building a new kingdom to the west. *The king: I've got almost no clue, but I have a slight inkling that he might be the Whale Shark? It is, after all, the only creature able to get you into the Atoll, past the current, and the only whale shark in the game lives near the ruins. Perhaps it's the old king, come to watch over his lost home? *Ancient ones/flood god: Perhaps the Ancient Mother? She is a massive whale, after all, and something that big could easily make a massive wave, especially if she really is a goddess. *Storm god: The storm god has GOT to be the orca. The Life Beads, which reveal the Orca after being discovered, are said to be the defining accessory to the priestesses that served the goddess of storms and battles, who is said to be strongly linked with the Orca. The orca is also the natural predator of whales much bigger than itself. I rest my case. *The Dark One: False Killer Whale. That's it. You find the false killer whale in the Great Aqua Cavem said to have been an ancient castle that housed a princess. The false killer whale is also found in the same room as the Iron Pearl of Manoa Lai (the gem given to the dark one by the king), the surface of which is covered in strange writing. *The White One: I am COMPLETELY convinced of the identity of both this and the Dark One. The White One is almost certainly the Beluga, found in the Prince's Room of the Ruins. The white one was told to follow the prince. To unlock the beluga, you have to find "A bracelet adorned with ancient script and a serpent crest. It probably had a formal usage." This is the Ancient Bracelet (The bracelet given to the White One by the king) you find only after finding and analyzing all six tablets. *The New kingdom: I've no clue. *The Proof: Perhaps the Inscribed Nephrite, a scattered treasure found inside the ruins. In-Game, it is described: "A tablet inscribed in old, arcane script. Closer inspection reveals two different languages on it." The monuments around the ruins are also in two languages, an unknown language and one resembling writing from the South Pacific. *The Flooded Kingdom: This one's a no-brainer, it's obviously the ruins. ...That's all I've got. Pretty cool, eh? EDIT: After finding one of the Deity Idol fragments, the meystrious watcher states "...You must atone to The Sleeper..." One of the tablets states "Eternal sleep covers the Earth. These are our kingdom's final days.' They might be linked. Perhaps this Sleeper/eternal sleep is another god, possibly malevolent? Category:Blog posts